


Day Sixteen: Sixty-Nine

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chases, Claiming Bites, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, True Mates, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Derek raises his hand from where he’s sat on the sleeping bag, beckoning his mate to join him. Stiles takes his hand and Derek pulls him forward until Stiles is straddling his lap. Derek’s arms wrap around his omega, gently petting his back.“I wanted tonight to be special.”Stiles gets a giant grin on his face as he says, “you big sap.” Derek’s face heats as he looks down. Stiles’ fingers grip his chin, tipping it up so they’re eye to eye. “You will never know how happy I am that you’re my mate.”“I may have an idea.”Derek leans forward, so very, very slowly, telegraphing his next move just in case Stiles wants him to stop. The moment their lips touch, Derek’s body lights up from the inside. Everything about the two of them seems to snap into place, confirming that this is right, this is who they’re meant to be with.





	Day Sixteen: Sixty-Nine

Derek unabashingly stares, watching as the boy he’s fallen in love with runs into the forest. Deaton, the town’s official ‘magic man’, recites the spell, enchanting the forest and readying it for the chase. Once a year, every unmated omega and alpha participate in the chase in order to find their one, true mate. Outside of the enchanted forest, alpha and omega pheromone are unscentable. But in the forest, during the chase, Derek will be able to scent and chase down his mate. He knows in the depths of his heart his mate will be Stiles. 

The omega moved next door to Derek when he was only 14 and the moment Derek laid eyes on him he just knew. But he refused to act on it until Stiles was old enough to participate in the chase. Derek didn’t want to be the older pack alpha that perved on an underaged omega, regardless of how often Stiles ended up outside the pack house during his heat, howling for Derek to come out until the Sheriff could come pick him up. 

But all of that is in the past. Right now, Derek plans on chasing down his mate and making the omega his. Derek cracks his neck back and forth, rolling his shoulders and bouncing on the toes of his feet, preparing to take off the moment Deaton allows it. He looks over and gives the few pack mates participating an encouraging nod. Liam looks especially nervous so Derek reaches over and ruffles his hair. 

“Alphas may proceed,” Deaton declares, almost nonchalantly. 

Derek is off. He sprints into the woods at full speed, only slowing down when he smells the most amazing scent he’s ever experienced. His heart begins to race and his eyes bleed alpha red. His gut tells him this is his mate, his true other half and he takes off after them. 

Derek follows the scent as best as he can but whoever it is, and Derek knows in his gut it’s Stiles, is weaving intricate patterns trying to confuse any alpha on their trail. Derek’s impressed and his chest fills with pride at how smart his mate is. Derek thinks about shifting into his wolf form to give him an advantage but he stops at the last second, hearing a cry come from nearby. 

Derek follows the shouts. As he gets closer, the smell of his mate becomes stronger and stronger. When Derek breaks through the tree line he comes to a clearing where his mate and another alpha are facing off. The alpha is yelling for Stiles to submit and be claimed but Stiles is doing his damndest to fight him off. 

“Get out of here you fucking knothead. I am not your fucking mate!”

“I am if I can get my teeth into the side of your neck,” the alpha spits back. When he gets close enough, Stiles lets his claws come out, swiping the alpha across the face. 

“That’s not how this works! Go chase the scent you caught when you got into the forest asshole. I can’t smell anything from you so you’re not my mate.”

Derek lets out a roar that causes both the alpha and Stiles to freeze in surprise. Stiles’ eyes bore into Derek’s, flashing omega gold as Stiles’ inner fox recognizes its mate. 

“You heard my omega,” Derek growls between his fanged teeth, his wolf bleeding through. “Get the fuck outa here!”

The alpha turns tail and runs, not wanting to fight a powerful alpha like Derek. 

“Derek,” Stiles says, his voice sounding pained. Derek takes a step towards him only to have Stiles step back. It hurts, Derek’s chest becoming painfully tight as he waits for his mate to speak. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t want me-”

“What?” Derek cuts him off. “What the hell do you mean? I’ve wanted you for years, Stiles.”

“What are you talking about? You avoided me like the fucking plague, Derek. I thought you hated me.” All of the hurt and sorrow in Stiles’ eyes breaks Derek’s heart. 

He steps forward and this time Stiles lets him. Derek wraps his arms around his omega and Stiles clings right back, hands clutching the back of Derek’s shirt. “I never hated you, baby. I was just waiting until you were old enough. I never wanted to take advantage and if I was around you I knew I would do something I would regret.” Derek tilts Stiles’ chin up. “You’re my mate and there’s nothing I want more than to claim you. Right now.”

Stiles stares up into Derek’s eyes, his eyes bleeding omega gold as a wide smiles breaks out across his lips. “Really? You want me?”

“Of course,” Derek says with as much conviction as he can, willing his omega to hear the truth. “Can you shift? I know just the place out here to hide out until the night is over.”

They both quickly strip out of their clothes and shift into their animal forms. Derek gently carries their clothes in his jaw as he leads Stiles to a cave he had found yesterday and covered with leaves so no one else would find it. Derek shifts back, picking up their clothes and clearing a path for Stiles.

Stiles stays in his fox form as Derek kneels down, starting the pile of wood he stacked yesterday on fire. Then he makes his way over to the sleeping bag he stashed yesterday, rolling it out. So he may have cheated a bit making sure this space would be ready for them but Derek wanted tonight to be special for them. 

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice comes out a bit shaky, questioning. “Did you do all of this? For me?”

Derek raises his hand from where he’s sat on the sleeping bag, beckoning his mate to join him. Stiles takes his hand and Derek pulls him forward until Stiles is straddling his lap. Derek’s arms wrap around his omega, gently petting his back. 

“I wanted tonight to be special.”

Stiles gets a giant grin on his face as he says, “you big sap.” Derek’s face heats as he looks down. Stiles’ fingers grip his chin, tipping it up so they’re eye to eye. “You will never know how happy I am that you’re my mate.”

“I may have an idea.” 

Derek leans forward, so very, very slowly, telegraphing his next move just in case Stiles wants him to stop. The moment their lips touch, Derek’s body lights up from the inside. Everything about the two of them seems to snap into place, confirming that this is right, this is who they’re meant to be with. 

“Derek,” Stiles gasps out as they break their kiss. The sound of his name leaving those perfect lips makes Derek’s head swim with arousal and makes him desperate to make Stiles gasp in pleasure over and over again. 

Derek moves lower, peppering open mouthed kisses against Stiles’ jaw then across his throat and neck. Derek licks across Stiles’ scent gland, tasting his mate’s sweet sweat and loving every drop of it. 

When Derek pulls back, Stiles is writhing on his lap, their hard cocks brushing against each other. Stiles’ eyes are omega gold as he makes the most delicious whining noises. 

“Please, Derek,” Stiles begs, hands gripping Derek’s biceps. 

“I’ve got you, baby. Have you ever done this before?” 

Stiles shakes his head with wide eyes. “Was waiting for my alpha.”

Derek groans before placing his mouth over Stiles’ again. This time he tilts his omega’s head, deepening the kiss. The first touch of their tongues causes Stiles to moan into Derek’s mouth. Stiles’ taste explodes across Derek’s taste buds and he doesn’t hold back how much he wants his omega, gripping his ass tight and thrusting up against Stiles’ erection. 

Derek slowly leans back until he’s flat on the sleeping bag. “Turn around, Stiles. Gotta get you ready before I can claim you.”

Stiles blushes the prettiest pink color as he carefully adjusts himself, straddling Derek’s face, exposing that perfect virgin pucker to Derek. Derek feels his inner wolf trying to escape but he holds him back, anchoring himself in the here and now with his mate. 

“Fuck,” Derek breathes as the first full smell of Stiles’ slick fills his nostrils. It’s the sweetest, most delicious scent he’s ever smelled, making his mouth water. He takes an asscheek in each hand, squeezing before pulling them apart so he can dive in and taste his mate. His tongue laps at Stiles’ hole, the heavenly ambrosia hitting his taste buds cause his knot to painfully throb with the need to be in his mate.

“Oh my god,” Stiles moans as Derek’s tongue swirls around his hole. “So good.”

Derek points his tongue, breaching Stiles’ tight hole for the first time and the omega lets out a cry of pleasure so loud there’s no doubt other were’s in the area heard but that only urges Derek on, filling him with pride for bringing so much pleasure to his mate. 

Derek’s tongue wiggles into his mate’s hole, massaging the walls as best as he can. Stiles’ ass begins to tighten around Derek’s tongue.

“Fuck. Gonna come, Derek.”

“Do it,” Derek says, giving Stiles’ cheeks an extra squeeze. “We have all night. Go ahead and mark me with your cum, baby.” One of Derek’s hands reaches around and gives Stiles’ cock a few strokes before he’s painting Derek’s chest with ropes of cum. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles pants, forehead resting against Derek’s thigh. 

Derek goes back to opening Stiles up, slowly penetrating his ass with one finger. When Stiles’ hips begins to push back, asking for more, Derek pushes a second in. 

“Oh fuck,” Derek moans as Stiles begins to leave kisses along his hard cock. The omega tentatively touches it firmer and more steadily, licking it up and down. He sucks on the head and Derek bucks his hips up out of instinct, trying to push his cock further into Stiles’ mouth. 

Derek begins pushing a third finger into Stiles’ dripping channel, scissoring them to make sure the omega is open and ready. Stiles takes Derek’s cock into his mouth, massaging the bottom half with his hand which makes Derek groan. He bites down on Stiles asscheek until the omega lets got of his cock in order to gasp and moan. 

“Turn around, baby. You’re nice and open now. Time for you to take my cock.”

They switch places, Stiles on his back as Derek looms over him. Stiles leans up, burying his nose in the crook of Derek’s neck, inhaling his scent. “You ready?” Derek whispers.

“Yes. Want it so bad. Please, Derek,” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s neck. 

Derek gently pushes forward until his cock presses against Stiles’ hole. He eases it in, the head popping past the muscles of Stiles’ pucker. Stiles moans into Derek’s neck, hands tightening where they’re grasped in Derek’s hair. The sensation causes Derek’s skin to pebble in pleasure. He pushes forward in one long thrust until he’s completely buried in his mate.

Stiles takes a deep breath before sitting back and looking up at Derek. His eyes hold such love and affection and acceptance that it takes Derek’s breath away. He lets out a sound close to a sob as he begins to pull back, eyes never leaving Stiles’. 

“Derek. God, Derek. I can’t believe this is real.”

Derek snaps his hips forward as he watches his mate’s face contort in pleasure. He continues the motion of pulling out slowly and quickly pushing forward. They both begin to pant, their scents mixing in the air. 

“This is real, Stiles.” Derek leans down and kisses Stiles, intertwining their tongues. His thrusts begin to pick up speed as he pegs Stiles prostate on every stroke. 

“Yes, Derek. Yes. Knot me. Need your knot, please.”

Derek leans back enough to reach a hand between them, stroking Stiles’ cock in time with his thrusts. His knot begins to grow, tugging on Stiles’ rim.

“Derek. Love you,” Stiles stutters out as he begins to come, his ass clamping down on Derek’s cock. 

The words mixed with seeing his mate come is too much for Derek. His knot inflates inside Stiles’ ass, tying them together, his balls empty inside of Stiles’ ass, covering his insides with his warm cum. 

Derek leans down, clamping his fangs around Stiles’ scent gland, claiming him as his mate, his omega, his partner. Stiles screams, his cock somehow coming again between them.

Derek licks the mating mark clean as they both settle down from their orgasms. Derek carefully flips them so Stiles is laying against his chest. His arms come around, holding his omega tight.

“Wow,” Stiles sighs, his scent reeking of content omega. 

“Hey,” Derek whispers, getting Stiles’ attention. “I love you, too.”

Stiles’ answering smile is gorgeous and Derek makes himself a promise to do whatever it takes to keep that smile on his face. 

“So,” Stiles says, hand playing with Derek’s chest hair. “This means I’m the alpha mate, right?”

Derek furrows his brows. “Yeah?”

“Good. Then the alpha mate demands you sex him up like that at least once a day for the foreseeable future.”

Derek humms, pretending to think about the demand. “I’ll take it under consideration.”

Stiles begins to tickle Derek’s sides. The alpha wiggles and squirms until his knot pops loose of Stiles’ hole. He rolls away from his omega laughing. 

Afterwards, they both shift into their animal forms, snuggling by the fire while they wait for the new day so they can go home, their home.


End file.
